The Great Indoors
by FunnyLemon16
Summary: Catherine has Gil right where she wants him!


Chapter I: Guarantee

Chapter I: Guarantee

"What is the meaning of this!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about Gil!"

Gil just looked up at her with a blank stare. He was trying so hard to focus on what the flabbergasted woman in front of him was saying but her presence was too much. His eyes kept drifting from her fiery blue eyes to her lovely lips and before he knew it he was staring at her breasts. Focus Grissom Focus!! His eyes darted back to hers, hoping that she hadn't noticed what they had been fixated on.

"Look Catherine I really would like to fix what I have done wrong but I can't do that if I don't know what it is that I have done wrong!"

"You are an infuriating man ya know that! This camping trip was your idea and now you leave me a message telling me that you are not going to be able to make it to the mall to help gather equipment! This is bullshit! You are going weather you like it or not and you are going to have fun!"

Grissom sighed a deep and thoughtful sigh.

"Fine," he said with a hint of defeat in his voice "but I can not guarantee that I am going to have fun!"

"I can." Catherine said, and then she winked, turned on her heal and sauntered out of the room, her satisfaction that she had won evident in the way she walked.

((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))

_Did she just wink at me?_ Grissom began thinking of all the things that a wink could be trying to convey but coming from Catherine Willows only one thing it could have really meant came to mind. _No it just isn't possible. Or is it? _

((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))

I think that should do it! Catherine was very pleased with herself she had just managed to convince Gil Grissom to get his nose out of his microscope and completely confuse him all at the same time. She loved messing with his head! He was so cute when he was confused and confusion was not a color he wore often. So when she saw that look sheer bewilderment plastered across his face her heart couldn't help but melt. _ I just really hope he feels the same way about me that I do about him or tonight could get really awkward!_

((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))

Chapter II: Taking Action

"Hello?"

"Hi Bobby? It's Catherine Willows."

"Hey Cat how are ya babe?"

"First off never call me Cat… or babe for that matter! Second I need a favor."

"Oh yeah sorry forgot you didn't like to be called that. What can I do for ya?"

"I am planning a...," Catherine didn't want to say that she was planning an ambush on Grissom but what else could she call it. "I guess you could say I am planning a surprise of sorts." She lied

"Oh a surprise! What for?"

Damn! Why did he have to ask?

"I just want to surprise a friend. But I want the surprise to seam like an accident."

"I don't get it."

"Look here is what I want you to do…"

"O.K. but why do I have to shut down the video cameras? What if someone breaks in?"

"I didn't mean all the cameras Bobby just the ones in the camping store!"

"Oh… alright I'll clear it with my boss. He is such a goon he will probably love your idea! Hold on I'll be right back!"

Catherine loved Bobby. He was her best friend's boyfriend back when she was still dancing. When her friend left him for another man she was there for him and they had a little fling. If she hadn't married Eddie she was sure this man was next in line at the time. But Catherine had her heart set on another man now and she knew just how to catch his.

"Hey Catherine I'm back! My boss says it's ok and he told me to make sure you knew that there will be no interruptions just as you requested!"

"Excellent! Meet me at the camping store after hours this Saturday! I'll call you when I get there"

"Will do Cat… I mean Catherine!"

"Nice Save."

((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((())))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((())))))))

Chapter III: An Awkward Greeting

Catherine was just getting out of the shower when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Linz! Could ya get that! I think it's Grissom and I don't plan on greeting him in just a towel!"

There was no answer. Down the hall the beat of a bass could be heard coming from Lindsey's room. Catherine decided she had no choice but to get the door herself.

_I guess I will have to plan on greeting him in just a towel. I am gunna have to talk to that girl about listening to her music so loud! She is going to be deaf by the time she hits the ripe old age of 17!_' she thought to herself. As she was walking down the stairs to get the door the bell rang again.

"Coming!" Cath yelled. She could only imagine what Gil was going to think of her greeting him in a towel. This could be interesting.

((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((())))))))

Grissom rang Catherine's doorbell. He heard her yelling something to Linz but all he could make out was Linz and the rest was bla bla blee blee bloo to him. As he was waiting for someone to let him in he began to think.

_I wonder why Catherine wants to go shopping so late? I didn't think the mall was even open this late._ Then Gil realized something else. It gets cold out at night this time of year.

_Cath hates the cold… why would she want to go camping now?_

As Grissom was thinking about the cold he realized that he was cold at the moment and was still standing outside. He decided to ring the doorbell to make sure that whoever was coming to the door hadn't gotten sidetracked on their way there.

"Coming!" he heard Catherine yell from behind the door.

He loved the sound of her voice. When she finally opened the door what he saw in the doorway was something that made his head spin. Catherine was standing before him in just a towel, her skin still beaded with water from the shower. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Are you planning on coming in or are you going to stand out there all night?"

Gil realized he was staring and quickly walked through the door thinking that maybe if he walked faster that he could zip through time and what happened would just be a blur. But it didn't work. He couldn't get the crystal clear image of her gorgeous legs and her glistening skin out of his head. It was burned into his brain and now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'll be back I just need to go get dressed and fix my hair. Feel free to help yourself to food or a drink I won't be too long." Cath said as she scampered up the steps.

Grissom nodded and then went back to trying to shake her image from his mind before she came back.

((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))

"I'll be back I just need to go get dressed and fix my hair. Feel free to help yourself to food or a drink I won't be too long." Cath said as she made her way up stairs.

Once she got to her room she couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face when she opened the door was priceless!

_At least now I know he is interested. But I wonder if he loves me the way I love him. I mean sure he loves me but does he love me like a best friend or like a lover?_

Catherine couldn't help but think that just maybe he thought of her as just his hot best friend. But she let the idea slip away for the moment. Right now she had to get sexed up without looking like she was asking for him to jump her. She decided to wear her favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her sea green tee that says 'Are you thinking about SEX? Because if you weren't you are now!' in white lettering, the word sex written in big red letters, and her yellow five inch heels. Just in case the shirt didn't get his attention she decided to wear a red thong that she made sure would show when she bent down. This was going to be fun!

((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))

Gil could hear the click clack of Catherine's shoes on the hard wood floor above him. He looked up and saw her walking down the stairs, her strawberry blonde hair floating gracefully with each step. She started walking towards him. As she got closer the words on her shirt became more in focus, especially one bold red word. SEX. He quickly read the shirt and mentally cursed her. Was she trying to make him squirm! Because if that was the game she was winning! She stopped in front of him and he quickly diverted his eyes from her shirt, so it wouldn't look like he was staring at her chest, and looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. She had him trapped like a rat.

"Are you ready to go?" she said

"Huh what? Oh yeah sure lets get going, let me just use the bathroom quickly."

(((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))(((((((()))))))))(((((((()))))))))(((((((((()))))))))

Chapter IV: Let the Games Begin

Catherine hopped into the passenger seat of Grissom's Tahoe. She went ahead of him so that she could have a moment to calm herself down. She had been trying so hard not to burst out laughing when she saw his expression when he read her shirt that she needed a moment alone to get her giggles out. Her plan was working like a charm. He was squirming like one of his little bug buddies and she had him right where she wanted him. Now all she had to do was get him into the camping store and she was golden.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))((((((((((())))))))))(((((((())))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((((())))))))))

Gil started walking toward his car. Through the windshield he could see Catherine laughing hysterically. He looked down so as to not trip on the porch steps and when he looked back up Catherine had stopped laughing. As a matter of fact it looked as if she had never started laughing to begin with. He had seen her perform the same act at work when she had played a prank on one of the lab rats. She would laugh when she thought they couldn't see her but as soon as they were in sight she would switch off the laughter like a light bulb. She was up to something, but what? He opened the door to his Tahoe and sat down in the driver's seat. He looked over at Catherine who was now looking out the window and avoiding all eye contact and said" What was so funny?"

She looked over at him with a "confused" look" What are you talking about I didn't even laugh?"

"I saw you laughing when I was coming out of the house." Gil said matter of factly.

"Oh…" she said "I noticed that my hair was all staticy when I got in the car and looked in the mirror. I looked like a fuzz head! It was hysterical!"

Grissom looked at her warily and then said, "Oh because I thought you were laughing at me."

"Why would I be laughing at you?" she said

"I don't know because maybe my hair was all staticy and I looked like a fuzz head!"

Catherine giggled at the mental image of Grissom with static head. "No your hair looks fine."

They sat and stared into each other's eyes for a minute until Grissom broke the silence by starting the car. He pulled out of the driveway and started driving to the mall this was going to be a long ride.

((((((((())))))))))(((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))

She hated having to lie to him but she had to do what she had to do. Catherine was on a mission and she wasn't about to let a case of the giggles spoil it for her.

"Hey Gil can I turn on the radio I need some music to kill the silence."

"Sorry I'm not being very social." He said apologetically "Go ahead and turn on the radio you don't have to ask."

"It's ok," she said in response to his apology "and yes I did have to ask. The last time I touched a guy's radio he flipped out, sped through three red lights, dropped me off at my house shaken like a maraca from the ride, and never spoke to me again. Of course he was a junkie but it doesn't matter. I am still afraid of turning on radios without permission."

"Well I am giving you a lifetime permission slip to touch my radio." He said with a chuckle.

Oh boy he set him self up for such a good line Catherine just couldn't resist herself! "I hope that isn't the only thing you give me permission to touch tonight."

The car swerved slightly and Catherine giggled. _Oh yeah this is fun this is a good time!_ Catherine thought smugly to herself. She couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as she saw his face turn a deep shade of red and she turned on the radio.

(((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))((((((((((())))))))(((((((())))))

_IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME!!_ Grissom's mind was screaming. One minute they are innocently talking about the radio and the next she was making references to his dick! He could feel his body temperature rising and he knew he must be blushing. He glanced over at her without turning his head so as not to draw her attention to him. She had turned on the radio and was now humming along with it as if nothing had ever happened. He thought of a clever comeback and decided to role with it. He decided that if she wanted to play games that he would play right back.

"Hey Cath…"

"Yeah Gil?"

"Ya know that radio isn't the only thing you turned on." He said and then went back to driving.

((((((((()))))))))((((((((())))))))(((((((()))))))))((((()))))((((((()))))))((((((()))))))((((((())))))))))

Chapter V: After Hours

When finally reached the mall they were both out of breath from laughing. The two of them had been throwing clever remarks back at one another until their sides ached. The two got out of the car and walked towards the mall. As they were walking Catherine snaked her arm around Gil's back and leaned her head over onto him. In turn he put his arm around her shoulders. When they reached the doors to the mall Gil opened the door and they walked in holding hands. Something had changed on the car ride over to the mall and little did Gil know that it was all part of Catherine's plan.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))((((((((((()))))))))(((((())))))

Once they were in the mall Grissom realized something was not quite right. The building was empty. The only people walking around were the night watchmen and all the stores were closed.

"Come on the camping stuff is on the third floor." Catherine said as if she hadn't noticed that they were the only shoppers there.

"What do you mean 'come on'? The place is empty and all the stores are closed! " Grissom was very confused. I just don't get her sometimes. He thought to himself. But he decided to give her a chance to explain before he made for the door.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you didn't I… oops! Yeah my friend, Bobby, is a guard on the night shift here. He lets me in after hours so that I don't have to put up with all the lines and the crowds. Well that and if I go to the mall during the day I am forced to bring Linz and I end up spending hundreds of dollars instead of tens of dollars. He opens up the stores and rings up my stuff for me. He is letting us into the camping supply store tonight, and before you go all law-abiding citizen on me he has clearance with his boss, AKA the owner of the mall, to do this for me. Speaking of Bobby I need to call him now.

"Ok well now everything makes sense! You go ahead and call Bobby."

After Catherine was done talking to Bobby she and Grissom got into the elevator and headed up to the third floor. When they reached the third floor the two walked and talked for a few minutes until they reached their destination.

"Hey Bobby long time no see!" Cath said cheerfully

"Good to see you Catherine! Who's your friend?" said Bobby

"This is Gil Grissom. Grissom this is Bobby."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grissom."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Grissom as he shook Bobby's hand.

"Now that the two of you have gotten to know each other I say we open up the shop shall we." Said Catherine

"Sounds good to me" Said Bobby and he unlocked the automatic doors.

(((((((((()))))))))(((((((())))))))(((((())))))))))((((())))))(((((((()))))))))(((((((()))))))((((()))))))

Chapter VI: The Great Indoors

Catherine and Grissom bid farewell to Bobby and walked into the store the doors closing behind them. Little did Grissom know that Bobby had "forgotten" to keep the doors from locking themselves again. But Catherine knew all too well. She also knew that the cameras were off and she had no cell phone service in this mall and neither would Grissom since they had the same network. Her plan was brilliant. They shopped for a good half hour and Catherine allowed Grissom to pick out the tent that she let him think they were going to buy along with sleeping bags, a lantern, and some flashlights. They put all the stuff on the counter and Catherine went to call Bobby.

"Hey Grissom I don't have any service I am gunna go run and get Bobby. The security office is right around the corner I'll be right back." Catherine said.

"Ok I'll wait here with the stuff." Said Gil.

A few seconds later…

"Hey Grissom…"

"Yeah"

"The doors are kinda… locked." Said Catherine. It was so hard to keep from laughing.

"What do you mean the doors are locked?" Grissom said as he made his way to the doors where Catherine was standing.

"I mean the doors are locked. I have no cell phone service so I can't reach Bobby." She started laughing. Her laughter was contagious because then Gil began laughing and before they knew it the two were in a fit of laughter collapsed on the floor.

"Bobby's shift is about to end so I guess we'll just have to camp out 'til morning. It wouldn't be the first time I have had to stay here over night… not in this store though and I was always alone." Said Catherine

"Won't anyone come looking for us? You said they know we are here." Said Grissom slightly confused.

"No this is Bobby's section of the mall. Each floor is divided up into sixths and bobby has sixth tonight. Once his shift ends he is out and there are no more guards posted in this section for the rest of the night. It has something to do with his boss being cheep and not having to pay as many guards or something. The reason he doesn't come back to get me is because he knows that I know that once his shift is over he leaves so if I don't get him before the end of his shift I can't buy anything and I just let myself out."

"Oh. So I guess we are stuck here huh." Said Grissom

"Well I wouldn't call it stuck. I would call it being on an adventure. We can camp out in the great indoors!" Said Catherine. The two just laughed.

"I know how about we set up all the stuff we were going to buy. We can just pay for it all in the morning." said Grissom

"Sounds good to me!" said Catherine. And they set to work. They set up their tent and sleeping bags and crawled inside. They talked for a while about what was going on in their lives and about work and their latest case that they had solved.

"Hey how about I turn off the lights and we use the lantern?" said Catherine

"That's fine with me. Are you planning on going to bed soon or do you want to stay up longer?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know let me go turn off the lights. When I do you turn on the lantern so I can see on my way back to the tent." Said Catherine.

"Ok." Said Gil as she walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. He turned on the lantern and it flooded the room with a warm glow. Gil couldn't help but notice how beautiful Catherine looked in that light. Her face glowed and her eyes sparkled. She crawled into the tent beside him and sat down.

"Do you mind if I take off these pants? They are great for standing and walking around but not so much for sitting or sleeping."

Oh god what am I going to do now! Grissom thought to himself. The sexiest woman in the entire world was going to be in a tent with him stripped down to her underwear. But he couldn't let her be uncomfortable it wouldn't be right. He would just have to suck up his feelings for her for now.

"Sure." He said and the pants were off. Her long legs exposed to his gaze.

"Ok well I think I am going to go to bed now." Said Catherine. "I need my beauty sleep or else I turn into a beast."

"Me too. Goodnight Cath."

"Night Gil"

The two shimmied into their sleeping bags and lay staring at the top of the tent.

"Pssst! Gil are you awake?" Catherine whispered.

"Yeah I can't sleep I am too hot."

"Same. I am gunna take off my shirt ok?"

Oh shit here it comes! Just the thought of Catherine in the same tent as him in nothing but her bra and panties made his dick start to twitch.

"Sure." he said. "I think I am going strip down too."

"Go ahead." Said Catherine. She was trying to contain her excitement. Her plan was going perfectly.

The both of them stripped down to just their underwear and crawled back into their sleeping bags, and turned off the lantern.

Now it is time for the fun to begin! Catherine thought to herself. She snaked her arm over to Grissom's side of the tent and laid her hand on his stomach. She felt his muscles tense under her touch. She slowly shifted her body closer and cuddled close to him.

"Catherine? Are you awake?" Grissom asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes I was just a little cold. Do you mind if I snuggle up?" She answered. It was a good thing is was dark because she had a giant smile plastered on her face that was not coming off any time soon.

"It's fine. Good night Cath"

"Good night." She felt his muscles relax and she herself took a minute to just take in the moment.

A few more minutes passed and Catherine decided it was time to shake things up. She slowly dragged her hand down his stomach towards the elastic on his boxers. Again she felt him tens but this time he didn't say anything. She continued onward lower and lower until she hit the elastic band. Then carefully and slowly she began to snake her hand under the elastic. Grissom was now holding his breath and his muscles were tense. But still he didn't say anything. So she kept moving. Lower and lower and lower until she reached her target. She gently moved her hand so that she was right over his already erect shaft and placed it lightly on top of it.

"Catherine… what are you doing?" Grissom choked out.

"Doing something I have wanted to do since the day I met you. Why do you want me to stop?"

"Not exactly… I want to tell you something before we move on and it will be sorta hard to do with your hand where it is." Grissom managed to wheeze out while still holding his breath.

Catherine slowly removed her hand from his boxers and said, "What would you like to tell me?"

"I love you Catherine. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you" Gil said, his voice unwavering, strong, and true.

"I love you too Gil." Catherine had started to tear up and the emotion was evident in her voice.

Gil turned on the lantern and looked into her eyes.

"Let me make love to you." He said

He leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. The kiss started slow but as the time passed it became more chased and harsh, tongues battling. Catherine let out a moan, which drove Gil wild. Their lips parted and Gil began to leave light kisses along her jaw and he moved down to her neck. He began to bite and suck, leaving his mark on her, which caused Catherine to let out a deep throaty moan and arch her neck towards him. He could feel the vibration of her voice on his lips. He moved on from her neck and began to swirl his tongue around her nipple, every so often nipping the small erect bud. Catherine was writhing beneath him and as he was massaging one of her breasts he took his free hand and brought it down between her thighs.

"Please Gil!" Catherine panted out as she felt him stroking her wet center, asking for her approval on his plan of action.

He got the ok and Gil slid two fingers inside her hot, slick center making Catherine buck up against his hand. He began pumping his fingers in and out slowly, teasing her a little bit.

"Oooh! Gil harder I am so close!" Catherine Gasped

Gil began pumping his fingers harder in and out of her center, increasing the pace. He could feel her muscles begin to tense and he thrust his fingers in one last time sending her over the edge. Catherine cried out as she came hard, her inner walls squeezing around Grissom's fingers. He removed his fingers from her center and moved himself so that he was directly above her. He waited for her to calm down and then moved his shaft so that it just rubbed against her inner thigh. She could feel his long hard shaft and she reached down and grabbed it gently. She began to rub it rhythmically and Grissom began to moan. She released him from her grip and he let out a whimper, longing for her hand to be where it had just been.

"Gil make love to me." Catherine said with passion in her voice and fire in her eyes.

Gil positioned himself so that his shaft was right at the entrance of her slick folds. Then slowly he slid himself inside her. Catherine moaned which in turn made Gil whimper. They were still for a moment, adjusting to each other. Catherine could feel how he filled her completely. She began to rock her hips towards him and he caught on to her rhythm and began to match her thrusts. He pumped himself deep inside her, pulling out leaving only the head of his member inside, and then thrusting himself fully inside her. The two were panting and moaning. Catherine was clawing at Gil's back, urging him on.

"Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Catherine chanted as Gil pumped into her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Gil began to pump faster and harder.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you come." Said Gil

Catherine forced her eyes to open. Just the look of pure love in his eyes was the last nudge she needed to push her over the edge. Her body shook and her walls spasmed around Grissom's member. He came, his hot fluids rushing inside her. The two collapsed in a heap and lay panting for a moment, his member still inside her. Then he rolled over, afraid he would crush her if he stayed on top of her for too long, and slid himself out. Catherine Rolled over and kissed him quickly but passionately and then lay her head on his chest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Said Grissom. He took her hand in his and held it over his heart.

The two fell asleep holding hands. When they woke up in the morning they were still holding hands.

(((((((((()))))))))))((((((((((((()))))))))))((((((((((((())))))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))(((((((()))))))

End note: heyy who knows maybe I will write a sequel!


End file.
